the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Boys: Frostbite
: "We kicked Pyro's ass! What more can you ask for?" : ―Warren Worthington III X-Boys: "Frostbite" is a story taking place on March 22nd, 2016 involving the newly-made team X-Boys, a team filled with younger mutants who attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters led by Iceman. The story picks up from months earlier when Angel and Iceman fought Simon making headlines, well he has escaped from prison and demands revenge. Background The Story Logged by Jiryn so expect dumb stuff Bobby was in his room, bored out of his mind as usual. He was watching the news and saw that pyro had escaped. Remy (Gambit) hears the news from bobby's room and goes to bobby's room and bobby tells him that pyro has escaped. Remy tells bobby if he should tell the X-Men, but Bobby sees it as an opportunity to join the x men. So he puts on the suit he wears in training and goes out the window. Colossus sees trails of ice from Bobby's dorm and Remy goes after Bobby. Warren arrives and Colossus tells him to follow the ice trail and find Bobby. Bobby arrives to Central Park, where Pyro was last spotted and Remy is right behind him they talk. Bobby think's he can take Pyro since him and Warren fought him and won last time. Colossus and Warren show up and they all go to find Pyro. Warren holds Bobby in the air and they scan the area, and Remy starts talking with a man in sunglasses smoking. The man takes off his sunglasses and Remy recognizes him as Pyro. Remy begins to fight Pyro, and pyro shoots fire at Remy. Bobby and Warren spot the flames, and head towards them. Colossus follows Bobby and Warren. Bobby makes huge iceblocks and drops down and hits pyro with them. Pyro begins to shoot fire at Bobby and melts his ice armor. Pyro makes a huge circle of fire and Warren and Remy attempt to subdue him while Colossus helps civilians. Bobby gets up and hardens his ice armor and he makes an ice shield and charges at Pyro. He gets through the fire with almost little effect and hits Pyro with the shield and kicks him in the stomach. Warren gets a hose from firefighters and shoots it at Pyro. Bobby and Pyro continue fighting. He begins to get really hot and shoots a large burst of fire at bobby, knocking him out melting his ice armor. Remy attempts to fight Pyro and is also knocked out, While Colossus is helping civilians and Warren shooting water from the firefighter hose. Bobby wakes up after a few minutes and Pyro is yelling ready to attack bobby. Bobby's ice armor goes on him and is changed, it's not snowy ice like it usually is and it's more ice. He shoots ice beams and ice shards at Pyro. They keep going at it exchanging blasts and Bobby begins to loose control. It begins to snow at the park and news helicopters are recording everything. Bobby eventually looses control and freezes Pyro nearly killing him. Remy and Warren try and get him to stop but he can't eventually Bobby passes out, and Colossus tells Warren to take Pyro to the Mansion to Hank. Colossus picks up Bobby and they go to the mansion. Bobby is passed out and The Professor and Cyclops punish Warren and Remy. Bobby wakes up and the Professor and Scott yell at him and tell him that multiple civilians are hurt and he broke all of the rules. They expel him but he's allowed to stay in the Institute. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:X-Boys Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Iceman Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Pyro Stories Category:Angel Stories Category:Gambit Stories Category:Professor X Stories Category:Colossus Stories